Sprint 1
Sprint 1 is the first event you play when you first enter the Story Mode in Tunes Race-O-Rama. Cut-scene In the cut-scene, Lola Bunny, the Bugs Bunny Racing Academy, and the rival academy were having a race. The announcer, Randy Banner, said, "Hey there, race fans! Randy Banner here, welcoming you to Looney City Speedway, where Lola Bunny and the Bugs Bunny Racing Academy team are taking on all the challengers in this modifying round for the Race-O-Rama series trophy!" Lola was in the lead, then she said in her mind, "Time to show them what a presision instrument of speed and aero-dynamics can do!" Then all of the racers crossed a checkered flag with the Tunes Race-O-Rama logo on it, and the camera went up to show the logo. The Race The race is 2 laps around Looney City Speedway. You're playing as Lola Bunny, and your opponents on the PlayStation 2 are Daffy Duck's Students 1 and 2, and Bugs Bunny's Student 1. On the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii, your opponents are 3 members of the Bugs Bunny Racing Academy, and 4 members of the Daffy Duck Racing Academy. There are 3 stars to collect, and if you get them all, you will unlock some kit-parts. You need to come in first to get a gold medal, second for silver, and third for bronze. If you earn a trophy, you will unlock Looney City Speedway as a place to explore and Walden Track Challenge. End-Scene Lola was in a good lead, but behind her, the rival academy bumped 2 members of the Bugs Bunny Racing Academy off the track. "That's not how we do things around here!" said Lola. "Who taught you to race like that?!" Then, the academy showed Daffy Duck, making it turn out that the rival academy was the Daffy Duck Racing Academy. "Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!" said Daffy. "Daffy Duck!" said Lola. "That's right," said Daffy, "Me and some of my friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series, and shut down your "pathetic" Bugs Bunny Racing Academy. Then, everyone in the world will want to come to my school: the Daffy Duck Racing Academy, where they will learn from this: ME! Ah, ha ha! Oh, and uh, Lola, when we're through, your fine feathered friend Bernie will have to fly you out of town in shame, because Looney City will be mine, ALL MINE!" "You call what they were doing out there racing?" said Lola, "Well, we call it cheating, and cheating never got anybody anywhere." "Aw come on," said Daffy, "everyone knows that nice people finish last." "In, your dreams, Thunder!" said Lola. "What are you talking about 'Thunder'?" asked Daffy. "Well, you know, because thunder always comes after Lightning! Yeah!" said Lola. "Why do I always fall for that?" Daffy asked himself. Next and Previous Event Gold Events Back To Last Event: Daffy Duck Showdown This Event: Sprint 1 Next Event: Walden Track Challenge Circuit Races Previous Event: Road Race 3 This Event: Sprint 1 Next Event: Sprint 2 Category:Tunes Race-O-Rama Events Category:Looney City Speedway Events Category:Gold Events Category:Circuit Races Category:2 Lap Races (Tunes Race-O-Rama)